Valerie
Personality Valerie has bright emerald green eyes and brown hair. Her hair is long-ish but can vary in length, as she enjoys change and sometimes cuts it shorter, but never above her shoulders. It usually ends near the middle or end of her back. A smile is almost always planted on her face, whether it's real or not isn't always clear though. Shibuya_Rin_600_967445.jpg Shibuya_Rin_600_1073843.jpg shibuya_rin_600_1076014.jpg Shibuya_Rin_600_1222641.jpg|V in a dress Shibuya_Rin_600_1145367.jpg|V in a scarf Shibuya_Rin_600_1201871.jpg Shibuya_Rin_600_1234009.jpg Shibuya_Rin_full_971288.jpg V cloudshade 1.jpg|Using her magic to form a heart Shibuya_Rin_600_1236441.jpg V 10.jpg V 11.jpg V 13.jpg|V while she was travelling V doesn't show her true emotions often, though Shizuka can read her like a book. She can usually be seen wearing a school uniform, despite that fact she doesn't even attend school, defending it with "It's comfy! That's the only reason I wear it!" while the true reason is that she wants to cling to something of her past..no matter how dark it was. History Valerie was alienated as a child, by her mother and everyone at her school. Her mother always said "You're a mistake!" "Why don't you just disappear?!" "I never wanted you!". The other children at her school hated her, for she didn't have the right clothes, or expensive things. One day..she decided to disappear. She grabbed a few of her uniforms, enough food to eat for a couple months and simply walked off into the night. The first few days were fine, it was the nights that were terrible. Criminals ran about, police sirens being sounded every so often. Valerie hid in the alleyways, hugging her knees to her chest and hoping that she would be left out of the madness. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, a man sprinted past her, skidding to a stop as his eyes landed upon her. "Hey. You won't tell them where I went will you?" V looked at him, expressionless, though inside she was shaking with fear. "Well?!" She simply blinked and mumbled,"What will happen if I do?" "I-I'll..I'll kill your family and friends!" "Heh..go on ahead..it's not like I have any friends and my only family hates me." "Wh-What?" Valerie stifled a laugh, looking at his shocked expression. "Yep. You heard right. I'm a runaway~. Nice to meet 'cha." "Wait..what's your name..?" "Hmm...not sure if I should answer that...some people, though it's not likely, might actually care and be looking for me." "Look. I won't turn you in if you don't turn me in. Deal?" The man held out his hand to Valerie, as she looked at it for a moment, deciding what to do. Finally she took his hand and shook it. She opened her mouth to say something but it was cut off when a bullet sailed past her head. "Hey! Are you making a deal with that criminal, miss?!" "No...why would you think that?" She dropped the man's hand and stood, looking at the cop who had his pistol aimed at the man she had just agreed not to turn in. "Well! It sure as hell looked like it!" "Huh..you must have ba-" She was cut off yet again as another bullet shot towards her face, but this time something stopped it. A griffin was sitting in front of her, it's wings held out, blocking the bullet. The cop's eyes widened, dropping his gun, and turning and running off, obviously scared. Valerie looked over, seeing that the man from before was gone. "Heh..bastard...Anyway, thank you, may I ask who you are? Or how you even exist?" "I'm Shizuka, simply that." The girl watched in slight amazement as the words came out of the griffin's beak. "Ah, and why did you decide to save me?" "I figured I might as well, before I left this world myself." "Hmm, hey, I'll make you a deal, Shizuka.." "Oh?" "Yes...How about we travel together? I just runaway from home and it would probably help to have someone with me." "That sounds great,but I don't think I caught your name." "Valerie, but please call me V." And with that they began to travel around together, until they stumbled upon the small town of Cloudshade. And that, is where V's adventure began Reply to:Reply to: Valerie EvansAll